


Fade Into You

by cosmic-bebop (babeRuthless)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeRuthless/pseuds/cosmic-bebop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day you will fall for this boy, and he touches you with his fingers.<br/>And he burns holes in your skin with his mouth.<br/>And it hurts when you look at him, and it hurts when you don't.<br/>And it feels like someone's cut you open with a jagged piece of glass.<br/>And then you realize you've always felt that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Into You

The world is asleep and the night air is calm, but there's a storm of emotions brewing inside of Koujaku. This isn’t the first time he and Noiz have had sex and it sure as hell won’t be the last, but he’s never felt as awake afterwards as he does now. Rather than falling asleep like the blond next to him, he was kept up by a restless buzz surging through his entire body, branching out like lightning from his brain to his fingertips. He keeps telling himself that’s probably why his mouth is still tingling with the pressure of Noiz’s lips ghosting over his, even hours after they’ve stopped kissing.

Noiz rolls over and curls into Koujaku’s side, head resting on his inked chest and Koujaku feels warmth glowing everywhere their bodies meet. As mindlessly cards his calloused fingers through the strawberry blond hair, he wonders if Noiz can hear the thunder beating against his ribcage. He considers the kid a brat; he doesn’t love him or even like him a majority of the time, yet every time they’re together there's this sense of affection that washes over him that's rooted deeper than Koujaku can comprehend. They’re rough with each other, all nails and teeth and sharp thrusts, yet there’s an underlying tenderness and care that makes him feel dizzy. He wonders when he started feeling this way, tries to pinpoint the moment he felt something towards Noiz, but their history mushes together in his mind and it’s futile.

A cool breeze lazily rolls in from the open window and snakes across their flushed skin. Noiz stirs out of his sleep, pulling Koujaku out of his busy thoughts. He lifts his head, green eyes searching for red ones with a fierce intensity even with sleep blurring the corners. It scares Koujaku for a moment that Noiz can hear his thoughts. so he tries to keep his face neutral as Noiz opens his mouth to speak.

“Why are you still awake?” he asks softly, quiet and raspy from sleep. He tilts his head down to finally let their eyes meet and air becomes trapped in Koujaku’s throat. He figures one day he’d get use to Noiz’s admittedly handsome angular features, but even with messy bedhead and dark, puffy eyes from lack of sleep, it startles Koujaku how beautiful the boy is.

He almost tells him this, words weighing heavy on the tip of his tongue, but he swallows them down and opts for something else.

“I’m fine,” he says instead, answering not the direct question but what he assumes Noiz meant. Noiz huffs under his breath, resting his head back down.

“The elderly are supposed to get a full night’s rest, don’t you know that old man?” Noiz mutters, but his smirk against his chest gives him away and Koujaku can’t help but smile with him.

“Oi!” he snaps anyway with mock anger, wrapping an arm around the younger man’s head and yanking the untamed locks in protest. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me an old man? I’m not that much older than you!” he adds as Noiz wriggles out of his half-hearted hold.

“Yeah, yeah.” Noiz mumbles, settling back down onto the bed. A content sigh escapes his lips this time, thunderous heart skipping a beat before Noiz starts planting wet open-mouth kisses across his chest. It burns holes in skin as they trail in no particular direction.

“B-brat,” he manages, his words coming out a lot breathier than he wanted. “What do you think you’re doing?” As the flames in his stomach coil and lick lower, his blood surges down and makes his cock stir. It’s calculated and careful and Koujaku is ready to jump out of skin because it’s never so tame like this. He aches with how sweet it is.

Noiz doesn’t say anything. Instead, he leaves a sloppy wet line down the center of his chest, the chilled air grazes over it and causes Koujaku to shutter. Intense green eyes are staring through him again and he feels raw, like someone has cut him open with a jagged piece of glass and his insides, his hopes, his fears, are all spilling across the dark sheets.

“I don’t think you know how much you drive me crazy.” Noiz tells him with overwhelming honestly, voice suddenly serious and too heavy with emotion. His voice is soft again and Koujaku doesn’t know how to respond so he chokes on his own spit and throws his arm over his face to hide his blushing cheeks, embarrassed that he's already half hard.

He isn’t sure which Noiz pulls down first, the arm masking his face or his boxers but next thing he knows he’s watching blond hair sink between his spread legs and feels a familiar hot wetness circling around his dick. He suppresses a groan. Noiz drags a flat tongue up the sensitive underside of his shaft and then takes him in, hand working around what doesn’t fit in his mouth. Koujaku lets his head fall back and Noiz’s bobs up and down to build a steady rhythm. He squeezes his eyes shut because it’s all too much. Sometime between dusk and dawn he became more open, more vulnerable, and Noiz has settled in his unguarded core.

He eventually pulls himself together enough to prop up onto his elbows. His hands burn to touch something, touch Noiz, but feels like he would break him--everything feels too fragile right now--so he settles on gripping the sheets below him.

“Noiz, I--ahh, I’m close,” he warns, words coming out an uneven sputter. He glances down to see Noiz pumping his own dick between an unoccupied hand, and the sight makes Koujaku feel painfully hard. Noiz sucks slowly down the shaft and then back up, a disgusting pop echoing when he let go. Koujaku loves it.

“What’s stopping you?” Noiz asks, damn-near daring him. There's that rough edge in his voice that he was so familiar with and it’s all Koujaku needs to push him over the edge.

He comes with a loud moan, one hand curling into a fist while the other flies to Noiz’s hair, gripping it hard and pulling at it again to pull him away. Noiz finishes soon after with a gasp and sharp exhale, and Koujaku could have sworn he heard his own name in that sigh.

Noiz uses a stray shirt to clean the white stringy mess from their stomachs and his face while the storm in Koujaku’s chest is finally sedated. He lies limp on his back, breaths easing back to a normal pace as he counts the stars dancing behind his eyelids. Noiz flops back down on his chest, finally settling back into his original spot, as if nothing just happened. Koujaku froze for a moment, thrown off by the fact Noiz was affectionately cuddly after sex, but eventually wraps his arms around the smaller man and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

Noiz just sighs again, nuzzling closer and planting a kiss and it’s then that Koujaku realizes he has always felt this way. He has always cared for this stupid brat.

He thinks he loves Noiz, and the thought alone crushes him.

**Author's Note:**

> wowza what did i just write
> 
> alright so this is my first dmmd fic and my first time writing smut literally ever, please critique and leave me comments, i'm really bad with grammar and tenses, so if that's wonky just let me know. ive edited it twice since i posted this to fix all the run-on sentences, but both times it was like 3 am so i'm sure there's more to fix.


End file.
